Out of Hogwarts
by Snidget-And-Co
Summary: It’s been 9 years since they graduated from “Hogwarts”, come and see how they deal with real life in the real world. Can they? A VERY IMPORTANT AN IS POSTED...
1. Chapter One: A Sunday Morning

Title: Out Of Hogwarts.

Author: Snidget&Co.

Rating: PG-13. 

Summery: Come and see what is life for our Hogwart heroes after school, and how they get along in the real world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. The brilliant J.K. 

Pairing: H/H, G/D, R/L (this are the main pairing). 

Genre: Romence/Humer.

Author's Notes: This is my first fic ever. I wrote a lot and this is the first published. So read and if you are the nicest people in the world you will review. I want to know if to write more chapters.

-Chapter One: A Sunday Morning-

The sunlight broke into the room through the window blinds. 

The alarm clock on the bedside table read nine a.m., as the cool morning breeze entered the warmth of number 30 Warren Street flat in London. It seemed to be just another ordinary Sunday morning.  
  
Harry Potter, now at the age of 26, turned over in his bed, ready to  
see his beautiful girlfriend lying next to him. He could hardly see  
without his glasses, but he could tell that she wasn't there.  
  
He reached out with his hand to her side of the bed, but it came in  
contact only with her slightly cold pillow.  
  
He buried his face in his feathery pillow as he closed his eyes. The muffled sounds of talking and giggling could be heard from the kitchen.  
  
'_What the hell?!'_ He thought to himself.  
  
He wanted to go back to sleep. But the absence of the second person from the bed, and the merry chattering made it impossible.  
  
And as much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, it was the time to get up.  
  
He picked up his glasses from the floor where they had fallen after last night's activities, and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Harry stepped out of the bedroom after taking a quick shower, still a little groggy and tired.  
  
He looked around at the small Living Room, and immediately spotted Hermione, sitting on the Kitchen counter talking enthusiastically with Ginny. While Draco was leaning on the counter reading The Daily Prophet, and from time to time sipping form his tea.  
  
Harry groaned loudly and shut the door of the bedroom behind him. The three young-adults stopped their actions and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you people have a home that you need to be here every  
Sunday morning?" Harry grumbled as he sat at the kitchen table and poured himself some tea.  
  
"Grumpy, Potter. What happened? Granger kept you up late last night?" Draco smirked at him, as Hermione became a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"Jealous, Malfoy?" he retorted.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, you two, quit acting like two children. Can't  
you have a normal conversation for once in your life? Honestly!"  
Hermione snapped at them, trying to change the direction this  
conversation was heading to.  
  
"Oh look... Granger is blushing!" Draco said in a fake exited tone,  
while pointing at her.  
  
"Be quiet Draco! And stop making fun of Harry and Hermione,"  
Ginny scowled at her husband.  
  
"Having trouble with the Missus, aren't we Malfoy?" Harry smiled proudly at his achievement, which was getting Malfoy into trouble with his wife.  
  
"If you don't shut up, you will have trouble with me," said Hermione, glaring at her Boyfriend.  
  
Harry became quiet at once, and kept drinking his tea. He could see the big smile playing on Draco's face, and the only thing he wanted to do was to make it disappear. Harry knew better then this. Trouble with Hermione meant sleeping on the couch, making his own coffee in the morning, and being prevented from any future benefit that she had. And he did not want that. 

Hermione was back to talking to Ginny, Draco reading his newspaper and Harry was doing as he was told. Sitting quietly.  
  
About five minutes later a big blast came from the living room  
fireplace, and Molly Weasley emerged from the flames, trying to get  
the dust out of her robes. Harry was the first to reach her, and he hugged her.  
  
"Mom," he got used to calling her that after 15 years of knowing the Weasleys, "how are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, dear," she said after releasing him from the hug, "but not much I can say about you! go put something on, you will catch a cold walking around only with your pants..." And urged him toward the bedroom. Harry only laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading to the bedroom.  
  
Right after Harry, Hermione approached the woman that has been like a second mother to her. She hugged Mrs. Weasley, and they both beamed at each other.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Mrs. Weasley! What brings you here? I thought we're supposed to come over tonight..." Hermione added.  
  
"I've known you for 15 years, Hermione. It's time you started calling me Molly!" they both gave a small laugh, "I just wanted to see how you kids are doing, I went to visit Ron, so I thought I'd drop by. And I just knew those two will be here!" she glared at the two Malfoys.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too, Mom." Ginny answered in a sarcastic  
tone, as she stood up to hug her mother.  
  
"Molly," added Draco before hugging her, and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Don't get smart with me Virginia. You and Draco have a house, but  
still every single Sunday morning and other days, you seem to find your way here. Harry and Hermione need their privacy." She glared at her daughter in a severe way.  
  
"AU HUH! THANK YOU!" they could hear Harry shout as he emerged from the bedroom, walking toward Molly and placing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Hermione glared at him, anger playing her face, but Harry didn't care. He had Molly by his side. So the only thing he could do was to smirk at her in a satiated manner, which made her narrow her eyes at him even more.

  
"We know that Mom! We just want to spend time with our friends..." Ginny tried to explain.  
  
"But your friend wants to spend time with his other friend, alone..."  
Harry said, using the opportunity to get back at the two.  
  
"Shut up Harry, you know bloody well that..." Ginny was cut off again, this time by Molly.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Harry is your friend, so talk to him nicely!  
And I think it's time we let this two some peace and quiet."  
Molly said firmly, not backing away from her decision.  
  
Ginny looked desperately at Hermione, asking for help, But they both knew that Harry had gotten his way; there was no way they could overrule Molly's decisions. It was like trying to fight a Blast-Ended Skrewt Blindfolded.  
  
"Teach the little prat a lesson for me..." Ginny whispered to Hermione as the two of them hugged. 

Hermione let out a small snort.

"No problem." She then whispered in reply.

  
She gave Draco a quick hug and a small smile, and kissed Molly on the cheek. She waved her hand for goodbye, as the sound of 3 *pops* was heard, and the three has vanished.  
  
Harry turned to her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Well that went well. How about jumping back into bed?" he asked  
seductively, as the grin on his face widened (if it was possible).  
  


Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You know what?" she asked, moving closer to him.  
  
"What?" he asked eagerly, while putting his hands around her waist.  
  
"You wanted peace and quiet, so why don't 'you jump into bed'..." She looked at him with an evil smile.  
  
"Alone!" she pushed him away, and added as an afterthought. 

He just stood there and watched as his angry girlfriend walk away from him. He grumbled and walked into their bedroom, muttering something that sounded like 'Women!'.  
  


A/N: End of chapter one, be nice and review. Maybe there will be more chapters. It is all up to you.


	2. Chapter Two: Flying Books & A Black Eye

Title: Out Of Hogwarts.

Author: Snidget&Co.

Rating: PG-13. 

Summery: Come and see what is life for our Hogwarts heroes after school, and how they get along in the real world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. The brilliant J.K. 

Pairing: H/H, G/D, R/L (this are the main pairing). 

Genre: Romence/Humer.

Author's Notes: 

-Chapter Two: Flying Books & A Black Eye-

It was the beginning of July, but the nights were still cool and breezy. The evening wind started to blow, and it was getting darker as the hours went by. It was eight .P.M as the sun was begging to set; the Wizard Clock was now pointing at the words 'Dinner time!'.  
  
Harry was buttoning his dark-green button-up shirt, while throwing small glances at Hermione from the corner of his eyes. She noticed, but still continued to get ready, while clearly ignoring his presence in the room.   
  
"Hermione." Harry's voice was calm, but a little edgy. 

He tried to make her answer him by simply repeating her name over and over in the past hour, but she seemed not to hear him. His small plan had failed, because he was the one who started to crack before Hermione did.  
  
_This is Malfoy's fault…_ He thought bitterly. _Draco Bloody Malfoy!_

Truth be told, Malfoy had become one of his best mates. But it certainly didn't make him less of a git than he had always been. 

When they first became friends it was hard for them not to insult each other, which was the reason they developed some kind of a strange game. It could have been named after its purpose: The 'Who Will Get The Other Into Trouble With His Girlfriend/Wife Faster?' game. 

But the outcome was never even equal, which was a problem. Ginny usually forgave Draco after 10 minutes, while Hermione could have declared a war on Harry.  
  


Harry was now becoming very annoyed with Hermione's behavior; she was making a fuss over nothing. So what if he sent her friends home in a very unfair way? It was not an excuse to give him the silence treatment. 

  
"Come on!" Harry snapped, irritated, "I told you I was sorry! What else could you possibly want from me, woman?!" 

The last word to leave his mouth was the one to make Hermione far beyond cracked.   
  
The only answer Hermione could give Harry caught him off-guard, as it came flying at him in a shape of a big brown book. It hit him straight in the face, knocking him flat on his back.  
  
"OW!!! What did you do that for?" he asked angrily and clutched his eye as he tried to get up.

She could only giggle silently at the sight of his swollen eye, which was bound to get purple very soon. Unless she was very much mistaken, Hermione has just given him a black eye.   
  
"Crazy Hag…" He muttered to himself as he got to his feet. 

At the same second he finished saying that sentence, Hermione became angry again. Another book came flying at him, missing him by an inch as it landed.  
  
He came to the conclusion that shutting-up at this point would be a splendid idea.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, still not speaking to each other, Harry and Hermione Apparated into The Burrow. They were standing in the middle of the Living Room, which was crowded with people. All of the Weasley clan had arrived to the gathering (except for Percy, who was visiting Penelope's parents that night).  
  
"Well look who decided to grace us with their presence," said a smiling Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Arthur!" beamed Hermione as she hugged the man that had been like a second father to her, "We had a few problems, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting!" she said while frowning in Harry's direction. Arthur just smiled and proceeded to greet Harry.  
  
"Harry," his smile grew bigger, "what did you do to deserve that?" he chuckled lightly.  
  
"It was Malfoy's fault, Dad! Ask Mom!" he protested while glancing at the now smirking Draco.

"But I did kind of called her a Crazy Hag…" Harry murmured.  
  
"Now, that is not nice, son. Hermione can't be a hag, she's too beautiful," Arthur said cheerfully, ignoring the crazy part, because everyone knew about Hermione's moods.  
  
Hermione greeted the men in the room with quick hugs, and then hurried to join Ginny, Lavender, Angelina, Fleur and Jessica. 

Jessica was Charlie's wife. She had long black hair, bright brown eyes and the body of a super model (which she was). But one thing was different about her: Unlike everyone else in the room- she was a Muggle.

Hermione greeted the mob of giggling women and told them all about Harry's last 'accident'.  
  
Ron reached Harry first after his father, with a big smile on his face. Harry knew what was coming it's not everyday that he waltzed into The Burrow with a black eye.  
  
"Harry mate, would you mind explaining that?" said Ron, gesturing towards his face.

"Ron… I could easily explain it to you, he was born that way. Unlucky bloke. Why are you so surprised now?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't get me started about your face, Malfoy!" Ron said with a snarl. 

"What is wrong with my face, dear brother? I believe you said Malfoy, have you forgotten my last name?" Ginny asked him with a calm look. When he didn't answer she smiled. "I see. Well Harry, you were saying…" She said with an evil smile playing on her face, turning her eyes to Harry.  
  
"I…um…see, I tripped over something…" He stumbled on his words, while Ron looked at him suspiciously.  
  
All the women in the room and Draco broke into peals of laughter, as the rest of the men (minus Arthur who kept smiling) looked at them weirdly. Harry felt the temperature in the room rising, as he blushed a deep shade of scarlet. 

Ginny was the first to stop laughing after a few seconds.  
  
"Sure you did honey, with all those-" She let out a giggle, "books… lying around the flat!" she soon started laughing again.  
  
"What are you getting at' Gin?" Fred asked her curiously, but she kept laughing with the other women.  
  


"She's mental. They all are," George replied to his twin.   
  
"Wait a second. Jess, wants going on?!" Charlie asked his wife.  
  
"Ask Harry!" was all she told him. A very unhelpful answer, that was.  
  
Bill, who had remained silent the whole time, watched as the women made the other men very confused, and Harry very embarrassed. 

He also noticed that Draco was the only one with a smirk on his face, and approached him.  
  
"Okay, mate, what do you know?" he whispered to him.  
  
"Only that I got our dear friend over there," He nodded toward Harry, "in a lot of trouble with Hermione this morning." He smiled proudly, while Bill let out a small laugh.  
  
"So he pissed her off, and she threw a couple of books at him," Bill said, a little too loud, because now the whole room was bursting with laughter. Poor Harry felt like digging a hole in the ground and disappearing into it.  
  
Suddenly, it was as if Harry's prayers have been heard… 

"DINNER!!!" Molly's voice boomed from the Kitchen. 

The merry crowd soon forgot about Harry, and was now exiting the Living Room and making their way to the kitchen.  
  
Still flushed and grim, Harry stood in the middle of the room, shock engraved on his face.  
  
"She's an evil creature, that woman…evil!" he hissed at Ron, who was looking rather amused.  
  
"I told you to never get on Hermione's bad side!" Ron told him knowingly.  
  
"But-but-she gave me a black eye! And then...then this!" he threw his arms in the air, gesturing at the room.  
  
"She's your girlfriend." Ron shrugged, "Come on mate, the food's waiting and I'm hungry." He patted his stomach lightly.  
  
"You're always hungry," Harry said, rolling his eyes at him.  
  
"I'm a man," Ron said defensively. Harry only smiled, as the pair of them made their way to the kitchen.

* * * * * *

A/N: o.k. Here it goes:

If you want another chapter,

Here is what you do:

You click on the red letters,

And give me one review.

*Laugh* It's three in the morning in Israel; I'm not in my right mind.


	3. Chapter Three: Dinner At The Burrow

Title: Out Of Hogwarts.

Author: Snidget&Co.

Rating: PG-13. 

Summery: Come and see what is life for our Hogwarts heroes after school, and how they get along in the real world.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. The brilliant J.K. 

Pairing: H/H, G/D, R/L (this are the main pairing). 

Genre: Romence/Humer.

Author's Notes: Hey, thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. So this one is dedicated to: ears91 (I love your fic "Blind Date") and Lily (anonymous).

-Chapter three: Dinner At The Burrow -

After an hour or so, everyone at the table was leaning back in their seats enjoying the aftermath of a good meal. Well, everyone except from Ron, who was still eating, and to everyone's astonishment, did not even look full. That was a typical Weasly dinner; nothing had really changed since they left Hogwarts. Ron had kept his eating habits, which Hermione considered examining some time. 

Every one around the table was talking merrily, and listening to Fred and George's joke-shop stories. 

Molly wasn't really interested in hearing what they were saying; she had never liked their shop. She still insisted that it was not a way to make a living, although they were pretty successful and about to open two more shops in Britain. So, she sat in her seat at the edge of the table and talked to Harry, who didn't really feel like talking to anyone after what had happened in the living room.

"So this one kid came into the store yesterday, and he started looking around. Fred here saw immediately that he looked around too suspiciously, and guessed he wanted to steal something. So we set him up, we allowed him to steal something…" George was cut of in mid-sentence.

"Why you did that for? Helping him becomes a law breaker?" Bill interrupted him, a little startled by his brothers' behavior. 

"We're getting there, keep your pants on," Fred told him slightly annoyed.

"Anyway," George continued while glaring at Bill, "We thought of letting him think he got away, and he did, but the stupid kid didn't know what he was stealing. In his pocket was one of our latest inventions, "Weasley Itchy Freezey". And let's just say that when your legs and harms are frozen, and you really need to be scratched… well it'll make a person go mad. That was a beautiful moment." He finished his story and pretended to shed a tear from his eye. Everyone who was listening laughed at Fred and Georges' sadistic actions in tormenting the poor clown who thought he could fool them.

"Your children will be miserable when they'll grow up. Every time they do something bad, their Daddy will try their new pranks on them," said Jessica, looking both amused and scared at the same time.

"At least we'll have some proof that they work…" said a smiling Fred.

"Fred Weasly! I cannot believe my ears!" said Angelina, gaping at her husband, her eyes wide. 

"Cool down, I was only joking. You really think I'd do anything to the little Gnomes?" he said with a smile.

"Don't call my children stupid!" she snapped at him.

"I didn't call OUR children stupid, they like it when I call them Gnomes!" he snapped back.

"That's because they're two years old, and you are an idiot!" She pushed herself up from her seat and walked angrily out of the room. 

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Angelina Weasly, not when I'm talking to you!" he said loudly, getting angrier by the minute. 

"It will be Johnson if you won't shut the bloody up!" And she was out the door. Fred gaped at the door she had just shut behind her, put on his war face, and went after her. 

"Sometime I wonder which one of them is pregnant, Fred or Angelina?" chuckled Hermione. 

"Such an understanding husband," Ginny said with a mock dreamy expression on her face. Hermione only sniggered.

"I'm lucky Katie isn't here, she would have hexed me 'till next week," George muttered to Charlie, before continuing telling his stories.

* * * * * *

Soon enough, the dishes from the table had disappeared, and so had Harry and Molly. After clearing the dishes from the table, she muttered a few spells to make the dishes wash themselves, and they continued to talk. 

Now that the dishes were clean, and the whole clan was seated in the living room, Molly took it upon herself to heal Harry's eye. All it took was one simple healing spell, which Harry told himself to remember if Hermione did something like that again. 

When Harry finally sat down in the living room, he was too tired to talk; he just sank into the nearest armchair. He always found housework to be easy, because it was always a small group of people to clean after - like at the Dursleys house. But at The Burrow, there were always a lot of people, and mountains of dishes.

He looked around at all the happy faces of his friends and family - and to think that just two hours ago he was ready to strangle each and every one of them, Hermione in the lead. But not Molly, she saved him from them, she always defended him. She was like a mother to him, like the mother that his would have been, if she weren't dead.

"Hey, what's bothering you mate?" asked a voice to his left. 

He turned his head silently, meeting Ron's eyes. He looked worried.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Come on. We were just teasing you, no need to take it that hard. I can see mom fixed it for you," he said with a weak smile on his face.

"It's not that," Harry said, still looking into space with a blank expression. 

"So…" Ron looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing…" Harry said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He got up and went back to the kitchen, and from there headed outside to the garden. 

Ron watched him leave with a worried expression on his face, and decided to go after him.

When Ron got outside he saw Harry standing by the large pond, looking at the sky with the same blank expression, which meant he had something on his mind. He approached him slowly. 

"Hey," he said quietly. 

"Do you think she loves me?" Harry asked him, not turning to meet his eyes.

"Who? Herm?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Sure she does!" replied Ron, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why does she makes it so difficult for me?" he said, with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Herm is… a little complicated, you know her. Why? Has something happened?" he asked, getting more confused because of Harry's behavior. 

"Yes… No… I have no idea anymore," he sighed loudly. 

"Come on Harry, what's with all this talking? You were perfectly happy three hours ago," Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was talking to Mom a while ago, when you were all in the living room, and I told her what happened this morning after she left…"

Ron cut him off, "you actually told her something about you and Hermione?! And she didn't freak?" he asked in amazement. 

"Yeah, so? I always talk to Mom about things, she has the best advice," Harry answered, turning to look at Ron oddly, "what's the big deal?" he wondered.

"Nothing, just that I understand why she defends you all the time. You are the only one that actually talks to her about your life; even Ginny keeps everything to herself," Ron told him with astonishment. 

"What? Don't look at me like that!" Harry snapped at him.

"Sorry mate, you just caught me off-guard with that. So, tell dear Ron what the problem is, I already know that Herm is abusing you.

Now don't go too far with this all right? I still need to look at her from time to time, she is my best friend…" Ron told him, smiling.

"She doesn't want to get married," Harry got right to the point, which startled Ron a little bit.

"Excuse me?" he asked dumbly.

"She doesn't want to marry me, Ron!" Harry replied, a little too aggressively.

"When did you ask her? And why didn't you tell me?!" Ron asked, confused and angry at the same time.

"I didn't" Harry said simply.

"So how the bloody hell do you know what she wants? You didn't even give her the chance to say no…!" Ron told him, and Harry was sure that he thought he was an idiot.

"Because she told me so," he replied, "and I never knew you were so positive of the possibility that she would dump me," he added sarcastically. 

"Did she really said it to your face, like, 'Hey Harry, I don't want to marry you, so don't bother asking?' kind of way?" Ron asked, trying to do a very bad imitation of Hermione.

"No, she kind of hinted it. How did Lav react when you proposed to her?" Harry asked, and looked at Ron as his face broke into a grin, recalling that night.

"I asked her, and she just jumped into my arms shouting 'yes' like some mad woman an-" 

He was cut off by someone's voice.

"You begged me to marry you! After the girls rounded on you of-course..." 

Both men jumped and turned around as Lavender stood there smirking at them.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ron whined. 

"Don't whine, Ronald. Now, what are all these proposals we're talking about?" she asked putting one arm around Ron's waist.

"Nothi-" 

Harry didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. 

"Harry wants to marry Hermione…" Ron said to Lavender, and before they knew what was going on, Lavender jumped on Harry squealing. 

"Oh god! Really? You're kidding? Really?" she asked with a lot enthusiasm.

"But she doesn't want to marry Harry…" Ron said, making Lavender stop jumping and look at him oddly. 

"Don't be stupid Ron! Why wouldn't she?" she asked, greatly surprised. 

"Ask Harry, he said it, not me," Ron put his hands in the air, as if surrendering to her.

"Oh, Harry, she loves you!" Lavender said, taking Harry's hands in hers. 

"I KNOW she loves me! But did she ever say anything about wanting to marry me? Of course not! Because she doesn't want to!" Harry said angrily, dropping his hands from hers and walking silently toward the house. 

Ron and Lavender watched their friend walk away, still slightly shocked at his outburst. 

* * * * * *

Harry stepped into the living room, still a little shaken with anger. He looked around at the warm atmosphere the room was giving, and all his family and friends. And there she was, with her head on Ginny's lap, fast asleep. How innocent she looked, all his worries and anger disappeared at that moment. He was lost, lost in her.

He approached her slowly, and bent down a little to pick her up. 

"Don't you dare touch me, or Ginny will be the next thing that will be flying at you," she said, still half asleep, while Ginny looked at her with an unpleasant expression on her face. 

"Well then," he whispered to her, "do as you wish, I'm going home." 

He walked toward Molly and Arthur, who were currently talking with Bill and Fleur.

"Well, I think I'm going to apparate home…" he told them with a weak smile. Molly stood up and involved him in a tight hug. 

"Night, Mom" he said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

"Dad," he said to the older man, and shook his hand warmly. 

"Goodnight, mate" Bill said, nodding at him. Harry smiled at him and Fleur, and nodded.

He then turned to the next couch, where George and Charlie were in the middle of a chess game. He nodded at them too, and told them goodnight as well. 

"Gin, Malfoy. Don't want to see your faces tomorrow morning," he told them with a small laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter," Draco smirked at him.

Ginny nudged her husband lightly in the ribs. 

"Ow!" he yelped. 

Harry bent down and gave her a brief hug, she held on to him long enough to whisper something in his ear. 

"Don't worry, we won't be over tomorrow. Mom is taking care of that, so that you and Hermione can make-up as long as you want to," she whispered and then giggled.

But in the minute Ginny released him from the hug, Hermione pulled his head down again. She kissed him softly and tenderly, to his great surprise.

"Hmm…hmm… hmm…" 

They heard Ginny clear her throat, "Sorry to break your little moment, lovebirds, but you're kind of in my face." She giggled as they both blushed, and Harry straightened himself.

"Oh, Gin, another thing," he told her, "Tell Fred and Angie goodbye for me, and Ron and Lav that I'm sorry." 

Ginny looked confused from the last part.

"Bye," Hermione told him. 

He smiled weakly and then vanished with a small *pop*.

* * * * * *

An hour after Harry had gone home, Hermione apparated into their bedroom. She had expected Harry to be awake; she thought she made that pretty clear back at The Burrow. But as she looked around the room, he wasn't awake or even there. She peered into the bathroom, and started getting nervous when he wasn't there either.

She exited the bedroom, and the minute she stepped into the small living room she understood where he had gone. Right in front of her, on the small couch, was a sleeping Harry Potter. She wanted to jump on him and hit him for driving her crazy - but didn't have the heart to do so. She walked over to him and bent down, looking at his perfect sleeping form.

"Harry," she whispered, while stroking his hair lightly.

"Late' Mione, tied now… we did it all' weedy," (Translation: Not now Hermione, tired now… we did it already) he mumbled in his sleep. 

She smiled at the thought that he was thinking about her even in his sleep.

"Harry, Sweetie, get up and come to bed…" she nudged him lightly so he would wake up.

"No, I'm staying here," he told her in the same half asleep tone she used on him at the Weasly's living room, "If I go in there, your mood can change again, and I'll spend the night avoiding flying books." 

She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Fine, G'night," she muttered. 

But before she got up, he pulled her into a short kiss. Then he released her, and went back to sleep. 

Hermione entered their bedroom, with a dazed look on her face. She knew it wouldn't be an easy night, not after that!

* * * * * *

A/N: Yey!!! Chapter three is finally up, I like updating every day.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter Four: Are You Or Are You Not?

-Chapter Four: Are You Or Are You Not? –

Two weeks had passed since the night at the Weasley's, when all hell broke loose, and everything had changed. The quiet flat on number 30 Warren Street will never be the same. 

The neighbors never complained about shouts coming from flat number 20, not until now. The shouting and cursing were heard clearly in the evenings, and quite muffled at noon. The sound of loud sobs, pounding on the walls and things breaking were echoing from behind the walls. 

It was Friday, and it was very late, both for muggles and wizards.

Harry stormed into the Living Room, looking angrily in every direction. He was sure he left his Game-Charts somewhere in the flat, but he wasn't able to find them since that morning. He was now looking in some of the drawers, and scattered things all over the floor.

A soft *pop* was heard as Hermione apparated into the flat from work, extremely tired. She started to walk toward him, as she saw his body bent over. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard; Hermione bumped into something and fell face down.

Harry, who didn't hear her arrive, spun around quickly when he heard her. He looked down at the now very irritated Hermione; all he could do was offer her his hand, which she didn't take. She stood up and glared at him. 

"Harry James Potter," She said through gritted teeth, "how many times have I told you not to leave things lying around the house!" Her voice was rising. 

"It was a mistake, I didn't notice. I was looking for my-" He said defensively.

"How could you not notice all these things? They are all over the floor!" she accused him, pointing her finger at the mess. 

"If you noticed it, don't blame me for your fall. You saw it was there." He was trying to put the blame on her.

"What? You're saying that it's my fault I fell?! Bloody hell Harry, can you hear what you're saying?" She said angrily

"I'm not deaf, and I can hear myself just fine! Don't try and blame me for your mistakes," he snapped at her.

"Oh! How stupid could I be? The great Harry Potter never makes mistakes, he's SO perfect, he can't do anything wrong. I guess I'm so stupid, it's a miracle I can even apparate home." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Now you listen to me, I did not call you stupid. I only said it was you who made the mistake, and you should-" Harry was cut off by Hermione, who looked more shocked than ever.

"NO, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, MATE. If you hadn't made that mistake, you sure as hell made one now!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Having nothing more to say, she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Harry heard her lock it and mutter a few spells, which he was sure would prevent him from apparateing into the room or trying to get in by using any kind of magic.

"She has a lot of fire, that one, mate." Someone's voice boomed from behind him.

Harry turned around so quickly he almost twisted his neck. He came face to face with Fred Weasley, whose head was sited in the fireplace, smiling brightly.

"How long have you been there?" He asked with a grim expression on his face.

"Let's just say that I've seen enough of your girlfriend's mood swings, and it brings back all the nice memories of the times before Angie started to get as big as a house." He laughed, and by his expression, he didn't really mean the last part.

"I will feel very sorry for you if she's lurking somewhere behind you." Harry said warningly. Upon hearing those words, Fred's smiling face turned briefly around, then turned back to Harry.

"Nope, not there. I will be able to hear her if she's coming, probably be yelling and complaining about how it's my fault she's that big." His smile was getting bigger by the minute, and Harry didn't understand why.

"I don't get you sometimes. Your wife is pregnant, cranky most of her waking hours, and you are thrilled about it. Why?" Harry asked, curious to hear his response. 

"For one thing, it's funnier. It's the times she gets really cynical and doesn't make sense at all. And secondly, when Angelina is mad, she becomes all emotional and starts crying and blaming herself, and I get out of every single fight as the winner." He smiled, feeling proud of his wife's lack of emotional stability.

"Now you are starting to scare me." Harry took a step back.

"Hermione starts to remind me of Angie in the first two weeks, getting upset at every single thing, then running to the bedroom crying her eyes out. Be careful mate, next thing she will be throwing up everywhere." He said with a smirk. 

Harry looked at him weirdly, a sick expression on his face. 

For the past two weeks Hermione has been yelling and fighting with him, then locking herself in the bedroom and crying. What if she starts getting sick?, that can only mean one thing. But it's not possible; they were careful, weren't they?.

'_Oh lord, what have I done!?_' He thought startlingly.

"You ok, mate?" Asked a worried Fred, who stopped talking as soon as he saw the look on Harry's face. 

"Fred! It can't be, it's not possible!" He said, absolutely terrified.

"What are you talking about, Harry? What's not possible?" Fred asked again.

"SHE!" He yelled.

"What?" Fred started to think Harry was going crazy.

"She's been very sick in the last few mornings, I could see how green she was when she left the bathroom." Harry approached the fireplace, and whispered. 

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Shh! Be quiet." Harry said with panic, afraid that Hermione will come out and start asking questions. But Fred didn't care, he was too happy.

"Oh just wait until Mom hears this! She will get a stroke, and Ron! They will-" Fred's whispering voice was cut off, as another head joined him in the fireplace.

"Harry Potter! You did what?!" She shouted, as Fred put a hand to his ear. Angelina Weasley, a very angry one at that, was staring at him.

"I-" He tried to explain.

"You what? Irresponsible… idiot… what?" She snapped.

"No! I didn't-" He tried to explain again.

"You know what? I don't want to listen! I'm telling Molly." And he was doomed. 

"Sorry, mate, I'll try and stop her. If everyone is at your place in fifteen minutes, don't say I didn't try." Fred said apologetically.

* * * * * * 

As the fire died down, and Fred's head had vanished, Harry kicked all the things from the middle of the Living Room aside, his Game-Charts long forgotten on the table. He sank into the nearest armchair, deep in thought, staring blankly at the muggle clock. 

After 5 minutes of staring, a loud *crack* was heard, and Fred stood in front of him. 

"Listen mate, she went crazy! Totally mental. She sent an urgent owl to Mom, she told Ron through the floo-network, and she was about to apparate over to Ginny's when I left. So expect Ron to be the first to arrive, he went into some kind of shock. Give Mom ten minutes, and Ginny will be the last one." Fred said quickly.

"But why will Ginny be last?" Harry asked, confused. "I thought she apparated to her house?" He eyed Fred. 

"Well," He said breaking into a big grin, "I let her sit down on the couch, it will take her quite some time to get up." He laughed.

Suddenly a *pop* was heard in the Living Room and Lavender appeared; she was still in her nightclothes. 

"Harry, is it true?! I need to know, is she really?" She asked worriedly, but he could see a slight smile.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure. By what Fred told me, it seemed-" He was cut off by another *crack*.

"You!" Ron stood there, his wand pointing at Harry. As he was becoming angrier his face became as red as his hair.

"Ron, Calm down." Harry tried.

"No I won't! You got my best-friend pregnant!" He yelled, the vein in his forehead threatening to pop out. 

"That's just the thing! I didn't. Fred told me-" He didn't get to finish the sentence, because Ron's anger was boiling.

"I don't want to hear it! When you got together you promised me you wouldn't hurt her, and you broke that promise Harry! She's sitting in her room, crying!" He accused him angrily.

"Ron! Listen to me. She's crying because-" Harry didn't have any luck talking today, this time it was a loud boom that was heard and the fire rose in the fireplace. The very angry faces of Molly, still in her nightgown, and a shocked Arthur were looking at him.

"Harry James Potter! I raised you as my own son, loved you and looked after you when you left school. And to think you listened all those times when we talked to you! This is how you repay me, with this! You're not even married!"

"Mom, I didn't." Harry tried to say, but she didn't looked convinced. 

"Dad, you don't believe I would do such thing, right?" He looked at him, his voice begging.

"I'm sorry son," Arthur told him, "But I don't know what to believe."

He kept looking at him in shock.

"Don't lie Harry. I know you wanted to get her pregnant, because it was the only way she will agree to marry you. You told me yourself two weeks ago; you wanted to, and she didn't. That is just… just… low!" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"RON!" came a yelling voice from behind him, and he turned around to come face to face with his sister. Ginny, Draco and Angelina were all standing there; Ginny had a very disappointed look on her face.

"Ginny, finally you're here-" She didn't let him finish.

"Shut it Ron." He looked at her in amazement, "Do you want to marry her, Harry?" She asked softly, reaching for his hands.

"Yes" He replied, not thinking twice about the answer.

"And did you get her pregnant?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, I think I didn't. But if Fred was right, maybe I did. And I didn't do it because I wanted to force her to marry me!" He said the last part while glaring at Ron.

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you did or you didn't!" Ron scolded him, a little calmer now.

"I'm sorry, Ron! But I didn't have the chance to ask her yet!" Harry yelled, getting really fed up with Ron's behavior.

* * * * * *

Hermione was sitting in her room the whole time, still crying from her argument with Harry. The moment she entered the room, she put every single spell she knew on it. She couldn't hear what was going outside, and he couldn't hear what was going on inside. 

She stayed in there for almost an hour, thinking about how silly it was. He just made a little mess, and she freaked like there was no tomorrow.

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and take a quick shower. When she was done she changed into her favorite pants (a old pair of Harry's Quidditch trainers) and one of his T-shirts (which he told her not to wear because then he will have nothing to wear) and headed toward the door.

The minute she opened it she was met by the shouting row of Ron and Harry. She looked around very confused, and a little shocked too. She heard the last two sentences Ron and Harry were exchanging just before she stepped fully into the room.

"What's going on here, Harry? You need to ask who what?" She asked, a little startled.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, all with worried looks on their faces. She didn't look at anyone but Harry, her confusion growing by the minute. The silence was broken by a group of worried voices.

"Hermione, dear, we heard what was going on. Are you all right? Are felling well?" Molly asked her worriedly. 

"Err, fine, Molly," She answered slowly, "its no big deal really-" She tried to explain.

"No big deal! No big deal! Have you gone mad?" Ron snapped, "After what he did to you?" He looked at her as if she was mental.

"Ron, what are you going on about? Harry and I had a small problem, and I came out here to sort it out." She said, and then looked at Harry for an explanation. 

"SMALL PROBLEM!" He shouted, "Let's see how small it is in eight months." He was now looking angrily between Harry and Hermione.

"Ron! What's gone into you?!" She said, almost smacking his head off (to his great luck, her wand was still in the bedroom).

"Don't act like you don't know!" He yelled. Molly looked as though she was about to faint, and Arthur felt like he was going insane. 

"HAVE YOU ALL GONE BLOODY MAD?!" She shouted as hard as she could, making them all jump in surprise and fall silent. "Now," she said more calmly, "Harry and I had a small argument earlier-" She informed them.

"I wouldn't call it small, you were threatening to rip the poor lad's arms out." Laughed Fred. 

"And-" She narrowed her eyes at him, "I came in here and saw you all yelling at him about it, like a bunch of Doxys!" She snapped, walking over to where Harry stood and clinging to him.

Harry was overjoyed by Hermione's sudden interest in him; usually she would let them all yell at him and just sit back and enjoy it all.

"Hermione, we are not talking about the argument…" Ron said more calmly.

"Then what was it? Because I'm really tired." She said, urging him to answer. But Ron was too confused to answer. Ginny answered instead.

"Herm, I can't tell you the whole thing, but I will tell you what I know.

Fred was talking to Harry today, and in some bizarre way, Harry got the impression that you are, well, pregnant . . ." 

After that part Ginny stopped talking and looked at Hermione, who was looking at the ground, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. Especially Harry's.


	5. Chapter Five: Expecting

Title: Out Of Hogwarts.

Author: Snidget&Co.

Rating: PG-13. 

Summery: It's been 9 years since they graduated from "Hogwarts", come and see how they deal with real life in the real world. Can they?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. The brilliant J.K. 

Pairing: H/H, G/D, R/L (this are the main pairing). 

Genre: Romence/Humer.

Author's Note: Well, it's here! Enjoy this, I hope. There is a little drama, and I'm sorry for that. And one more thing, next chapter will be the last one. I'm starting a new, and much better, fic. 

Don't forget to review! The thanks and dedication is in the end.

-Chapter Five: Expecting – 

The room was silent, and nobody spoke. Each and every one of them was deep in thoughts, some confused and some angry.

Hermione stood in the middle of the Living Room, staring at the floor, afraid to look up into their eyes. She knew they wanted an answer; something that would tell them this was not true. How could she possibly give them an answer, when she wasn't sure about it herself? 

Harry, who currently had one hand around Hermione's shoulders, was looking down at her. Staring at her, to be exact. He wore a terrified look on his face, as thousand of confusing thoughts were flashing through his brain. 

_'She couldn't be pregnant, and if she is, it's not my fault!'_ His mind was insisting. 

Fred glanced at Harry, and was struggling not to laugh in front of everyone. There was a look of horror on his face as he looked at Hermione's belly (which was flat) and waited nervously for her answer. Fred was finding this whole situation very amusing; he had never seen such an anger-filled gathering, not since the time everyone thought Harry and Hermione had eloped.

_'George, you don't know what you're missing, Ron is going ballistic- SHOW TIME!' _Fred's mind sniggered as he looked around.

Angelina was looking around, quite satisfied with her achievement: a very angry group of red-haired Weasleys. She then spotted Fred's small smile and scowled in his direction.

_'Just wait 'till we get home, Fred Weasley, just wait…' _She thought while narrowing her eyes at him. He saw her narrowed eyes and his smile was replaced by a fearful look.

Molly was standing beside Arthur, clutching his arm tightly. He didn't seem to mind, and the blank look was still on his face, which showed he wasn't thinking much either. 

But Molly was a different story. She would have been happy if they were married first, but they weren't. Unfortunately Hermione was pregnant now, and that would force them to get married. What if they aren't ready?. Unlike the others, who hurried to settle down, Harry and Hermione had taken everything slowly. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her anger if the answer was positive, yet not as badly as Ron. 

Ron was angry. He was so angry he could strangle Harry, not that would be helpful. It wasn't fair to Hermione; he didn't have the right to do what he did. She probably didn't even want to get pregnant, and she certainly won't get rid of this baby. 

_'I'm going to kill him and strangle him. YES, I'm going to kill him and strangle him, the sneaky prat.' _Ron was glaring at Harry while planning the upcoming murder.

Draco, unlike like Fred, didn't care if his wife scowled at him. He didn't find the situation funny, he felt sorry for both of them, especially Hermione. But as long as Harry was in trouble, he was happy. 

'Poor Granger, to think she has to carry Potter's kid. Good thing she's smart, the kid wouldn't want to get his father's stupidity.' he smiled as he made that remark in his head, making sure he will remember it so he could tell both of them later. 

Ginny was scowling at her husband, but she knew he didn't care. She knew he was happy about the trouble Harry had gotten himself into, but this time it wasn't funny. This was not some stupid fight; this was a human life that was about to be born. She knew how horrible Hermione must feel, telling everyone she was knocked up by her boyfriend. 

_'You weren't smiling when I got pregnant, Idiot, you were too busy fainting and running away from Ron, who was angry with you for touching me!'_ She thought while remembering the night at The Burrow when they told everyone, and Ron had started chasing Draco around the kitchen with his fork. 

Lavender was the only one who was very pleased, she was simply happy because she knew that Hermione was happy.

* * * * * *

They've been standing there for ten minutes, and the stress in the air was increasing. This couldn't wait any longer, Hermione had to tell them. She was frightened, and it was very visible to everyone. So she took a deep breath and looked up, and saw everyone in the room staring at her.

She saw Arthur's blank, shocked look, Molly's tearful face, Fred & Draco's smirks, Ginny's pitiful gaze eyeing her expectantly; then there were Angelina's death glares at Fred, Ron's psycho look, Lavender's big smile and Harry's terrified eyes looking down at her.

"I know you all want an answer-" She started a little hesitantly, but Ron's outburst cut her off.

"You're bloody right we do!" He said loudly.

"But I want Harry to be the first to know, whatever my answer may be." She said more calmly, clearly acting as if Ron had never said anything.

She took Harry's arm and led him towards the small kitchen, and he let her lead him away. Everyone's eyes were watching both of them eagerly, not wanting to let them slip away. Ron was trying to get near so he could hear what Hermione was telling Harry, but Ginny stopped him before he had gone too far.

Fred too was trying his luck as well, taking one of his Extendable Ears out of his pocket, but Angelina snatched it out of his hands as fast as she could.

Hermione was leaning against the wooden counter, looking very stressed, while Harry was staring at her. She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes, taking his hands into hers and holding them tightly. 

"Harry, love, I know what I'm going to say will not make any sense," She told him, the hesitation apparent in her voice, "But I'm not sure if I am." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why… why… didn't you- didn't- tell… tell me?" His voice was awfully quiet and stuttering.

"Harry it's not-" She tried to explain to him, as she put an arm on his cheek.

"Damn it, Hermione!" He said loudly, taking a step backwards and letting her hand fall down. "How could you not know? How could you do this to me? You made me act like an idiot, trying to figure out why you were green every morning, making everybody come here and let Ron attempt to castrate me! And you don't know!" His temper was rising so fast he didn't seem to notice he'd been yelling. 

Silence filled the room once again, and Hermione's tears and sniffs were the only sound to be heard. Every single person in the room was finding this news very shocking; how could a person not know something like that?

Arthur was no longer looking shocked; a small smile was placed on his face. He looked pretty pleased about the news, as he kept comforting his wife. 

"Oh, this is not happening," mumbled a very angry and shocked Molly, "It never happened before, and it can't be happening." She kept sobbing. 

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, "I knew it all along! When I get the chance to-" He didn't even finish the sentence, and leapt from his place toward Harry. 

That move had taken everyone by surprise, but Ron didn't get too close to Harry before Lavender had thrown herself at him. Ron was surprised by the sudden weight on his back, and fell face forward onto the floor. 

"Can't stay off you, can't she little bro?" Fred laughed at the sight of Lavender on top of Ron. Angelina shot him a dirty look, and smacked him over the head in return. 

"Lav, get off. I can't move. Lavender!" Ron tried to fight her off.

"Not until you calm down." She announced, while sitting on his back and folding her arms to her chest.

Ginny, on the other hand, hurried straight to Hermione's side. She flung her arm around her and hugged her tightly. 

"Oh Herm, everything is going to be alright." Ginny tried to console her friend.

"Congratulations. I hope the kid won't look like you, that will give him some very serious social problems. You hardly had any friends back at school." Draco whispered to Harry, who was standing next to him. 

Just at that moment, Harry realized for the first time what this whole thing meant. And it wasn't as bad as he thought it was, as the idea of him becoming a father finally sunk in. And he smiled to himself, suddenly very proud. As Harry's smile grew bigger, so did the racket around him.

Hermione was looking around her with amazement. She had just told them she might be pregnant, something that was supposed to be wonderful. But the people around her were crying, angry or feeling sorry for her, as if something terrible had just happened. Her anger was starting to grow, and tears were starting to well up in her eyes. 

"Be quiet!" She said loudly, her voice slightly shaking. 

No one seemed to hear her, they all kept crying and yelling. Only Draco and Harry were looking at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She yelled, more angrily this time. 

Suddenly the whole room became still. Everyone froze in mid-action and looked at her, most of them with confused looks on their faces. 

"For Merlin's sake. I'm pregnant. So what if we're bloody married or not? This is supposed to be a happy thing for you all, as for me as well…" She broke free from Ginny's hug, and was now standing in the middle of the Living Room.

"Herm-" Ron tried to say something, but she didn't let him finish.

"No! Let me finish." She spat. "It was so fantastic and wonderful when you all had your children, everyone was overjoyed. But today, when Harry assumed that maybe I am pregnant, you all appeared here and tried to take his head off. You all act like it's a bloody disaster, but it's bloody not! I'm going to be a mother, and all you can do is cry and feel sorry for me! Well, at least I know whom not to owl when the baby is born!" she finished with a loud huff, as tears flowed down her face. 

There was a drastic change in everyone's mood; Hermione's pregnancy has finally dawned on them. They now understood how wrong their reaction had been, and how hurt Hermione was.

Molly was no longer crying; instead she looked deep into her husband eyes as a smile crept onto her face. She was blushing slightly, a bit ashamed of her outburst. 

Ron was still spread on the floor with Lavender sitting on his back. He wasn't looking at Hermione or at Harry; his ears were becoming as red as his hair. He understood how unfair he had been toward them, to his two best friends. 

_'Some best-friend I am, huh?' _he thought bitterly.

Ginny walked over to Draco, trying to hide behind him. The things Hermione had just said were drilling into her mind, making her feel horrible. She was struggling with the thought of how wonderful the idea of Hermione as a mother would be, and how stupid she was to think it was bad.

"Well…" She said in a trembling voice, "I can see none of you really give a damn about how I feel." Tears were now covering her face, and she ran to the bedroom before anyone could speak.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her, then apparated into their room before she could mutter the anti-apparation spell.

They all looked at each other with confusion and shame, then apparated or used the fireplace. One by one they vanished, leaving an empty and quiet Living Room. 

* * * * * *

Hermione was spread on their bed sobbing, as Harry sat beside her, stroking her hair lightly. She couldn't stop the tears from falling all over the covers. Her body was shaking violently, and the pillows muffled her cries. 

"'Mione." Harry said softly. 

She didn't respond to his voice, but kept sobbing to herself.

"Hey Puffskein…" He said with an evil smile. 

At the sound of that name Hermione turned swiftly onto her back, and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Then she spotted the smile on his face, and her expression turned into a frown.

"I hate that name, and you know it!" she said angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with that name…" He said, very amused by her reaction.

"I don't think I look like a furball, I don't have a long tongue and I don't purr!" she sat up against the headboard, folding her arms.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, "what was last night? I don't believe Crookshanks was the one purring into my ear…" he said in a suggestive manner. She blushed a little.

"You're the one to talk. You couldn't shut up the whole time!" She said defensively, a smile starting to creep onto her face.

"Yeah right. I nearly became deaf because of you," he cleared his throat, "you were screaming at the top of your lungs, 'Harry, Harry… faster…' and I didn't shut up…" He tried to imitate Hermione's cries from the other night. 

Her jaw dropped, and she was starring at him with her mouth slightly open. He was laughing at her, and all she could do was hit him playfully on the chest. He hit her back, and before they noticed they were rolling around the bed, wrestling playfully.

"You were saying…" He said with a smile as he pinned her down and sat on top of her.

"Harry… my stomach…" She breathed heavily, trying to tell him she could hardly breathe. He immediately got off her, a worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione. Are you all right? Is the baby OK? Tell me I didn't do anything to him…" He asked hysterically. 

"I'm fine, Harry, and the baby…" Her smile widened, "The baby, if his in there, is fine too." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Herm," his face became serious, "I know that you took what they said very seriously. But I want you to know that I don't care, this isn't a mistake. I really love you, and I will definitely love this baby.

You're going to be someone's Mommy, and that is what's important." He looked into her eyes, and they smiled at each other.

"And you're going to be that someone's Daddy," she replied.

"I better be! Or else you'll have some explaining to do." He laughed, and put on the best accusing look he could manage.

"When I think about it now, it is possible that it could be that nice bloke from the 'Spell Damage' ward…" she pretended to think for a moment.

Harry could only laugh at this. Before she noticed he threw himself onto her, kissing her face and neck. He noticed that once again he was pressed against her stomach, and she seemed a little bothered about it. So he bent and placed a small kiss on her still flat belly.

"Sorry about that, baby." He whispered to his unborn child.

"Harry," said a now giggling Hermione, "If it's there, it can't hear you. And speaking of which, I'm getting the results from my doctor tomorrow." She said, smiling; she couldn't believe how cute he could get at times.

"Wow, hold it! First, so what if it can't hear me. Second, don't call him "it", that will offend him. Third, you mean like a muggle doctor? Why didn't you go to one of the healers at St. Mungo's?" he asked, confused.

"Well, if I go to one of the healers then the 'Daily Prophet' will find out about it quicker. And I trust doctors, Dr. Emerson is a wonderful doctor," she said.

"Oh well, do you want me to come with you?" he asked hopefully. 

"No Harry. You have practice tomorrow!" she said urgently.

"But…" He tried to convince her otherwise. 

"No Harry!" she said firmly.

"Oh fine! No wonder Wood likes you so much." He mumbled, admitting defeat. 

She heard what he said and couldn't help but laugh. He gave her a dirty look. 

"'Night, Harry," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Sweet Dreams Puffskein." He whispered back, then bent down once again.

"'Night Baby," he said softly, kissing her belly once again. He rested his head on it and closed his eyes, as Hermione stroked his hair gently. 

After ten minutes they were sound asleep, Harry's body resting protectively over Hermione's stomach.

* * * * * *

A/N: Finally! I thought I would never get this out; it took me a lot of time to write this. But I'm not too happy about the result. 

As always, I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers. Without you I couldn't write a single line. And this chapter will be dedicated to:

Ears91- chapter six will answer your question, finally.

Meghan- I know about the strange marks, it's some problem with the FF.net not your computer. 

cheerfreak0247- you sure know how to make someone feel good about their story! I feel spaciel now… (-:

BAD BOY HARRY, nelly, crystal, laurie100117, HoLLyWoODBaBE, Kira, HrryPttrFreak87, nelly……

Thanks for reviewing chapter 4 !!!

And another big big big thank you to:

quidditch7- It was mostly because of you I finished writing this. 

Xtac, Lissie89, coopie, ears91 (again… in a good way)…

Thanks you all, once again, see you in the next chapter. 

P.S- feel free to e-mail me if you have questions, or anything else.

At: Snidget_And_Co@hotmail.co.il 


	6. Chapter Six: A Discovery

**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, waited or taken any kind of interest in my story over the last two years. Enjoy!

**Out of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Five**

A Discovery

Written by

Snidget and Co

Morning came and sunlight broke through the windows into number 30 Warren Street in London. It had been almost three weeks since the last quiet dinner at The Burrow, two weeks since all hell broke loose and a couple of blissful days since they had actually seen one of the red-haired family's members. Nevertheless, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were not complaining. It had been the most awful two weeks of their lives. Even Voldemort would have run away screaming after an hour of the birds and the bees conversation with _both_ Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The Weasley clan had taken it upon themselves to re-educate their two "adopted children". They had all been shocked by Hermione's refusal to be forced into marriage. Parenting seminars, a lot of books that shared the word "Abstinence" in their titles and many family interventions – the list shortened to just a few of the things the couple had suffered in only one week. Hermione, being her usual stubborn self, had refused to open the pregnancy test's results. After she had held her ground for a week and a half, claiming repeatedly that this was the couple's private matter, the Weasleys had given up.

Now, two days of complete silence had passed, and she had yet to open it. Harry was starting to lose his patience, torn between not wanting to pressure his partner and the need to know what his future held; the inner conflict was killing him. On the third day, deciding that enough was enough, he left.

He left for a _walk_. Two days without seeing the outside world could be hard, but two days sitting at home and staring at that god-forsaken envelope were worse. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he had stood up and declared he was going for a walk.

Hermione, who had remained seated at the table, couldn't bring herself to look at the results. If she really was pregnant, had it been necessary to take that test? She was a woman, who understood her body, so why on earth did she need a test to tell her whether she was pregnant? The magical pregnancy charm had confirmed it, even though it was known to be accurate only 90 per cent of the times.

Everyone had simply blown the event out of proportion. A baby was a blissful thing, a gift!

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, they can all bite me," she mumbled fiercely and tore open the envelope.

In the meantime, somewhere else in London, Harry was making his way down a busy street. And it happened to be Oxford Street in the Muggle part of London City, a place where all those Muggle nutters went to sell and buy weird appliances, much like the wizards in Diagon Alley. He stopped once or twice to glance at a few window displays, not taking much interest in what the shops had to offer. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione and the little Potter.

He was passing one particular shop when he came to an abrupt stop. Glancing up at the name of the shop and the window, he smiled. There was no other way to put _her_ mind to rest. Hermione wasn't scared of having the baby; she was scared of losing what she had. Even after he told her that he would love them both, she was afraid he wouldn't stick around. Silly witch ... He was going to sort out all that nonsense she had gathered in her head.

Harry stepped out of the shop and made his way to a deserted space from which he could Apparate home.

Hermione was still sitting at their kitchen table, tears in her eyes. The envelope lay torn on the table, a crumpled sheet of parchment next to it.

A loud _crack_ sounded from the sitting room, startling Hermione. She stood up and glanced toward the area where Harry had appeared out of thin air. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello luv," he chirped.

Hermione smiled weakly but didn't respond; her legs felt wobbly and her throat was too dry to speak. Harry saw her expression and crossed the room toward her, reaching out for her with one hand. Just as he got near enough, he noticed the letter lying opened on the table. He stopped, dropping his hand.

"Oh," he stated meekly as she nodded.

Still silence.

Harry saw the tears in her eyes and the way she was staring at him expectantly. He knew what he had to do to make her fears go away. Swallowing hard, he stepped closer to her, smiling faintly. Hermione gave him a strange look. Then, he did the most unexpected thing. He knelt down in front of her on one knee. Her eyes widened.

But, as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, she couldn't contain herself any longer. What started as a giggle soon turned into hysterical laughter. Harry, looking very offended, stood and stared at her with wide eyes. First, she made declarations of wanting him to take her more seriously, and then when he is, she laughed in his face. He didn't know which was worse, this or Malfoy.

"Oh, get a grip, woman!" he snapped, looking crossly at her.

"What?" she giggled.

"Can't you be serious for one second?" He stomped his foot in anger. "I'm trying to pass a moment here!"

Hermione wiped a few tears from her cheeks and smiled widely. "Sorry, darling, go on."

"I don't feel like it anymore - you completely ruined the moment."

She smiled lovingly at him and reached out to place her arms on his shoulders, gaining another huff from him. "Harry …"

"What? No, 'Mione, you'll only laugh at my expense again." He turned his head away from her, trying not to look into her eyes.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Harry. I was … well … maybe just a little bit."

He huffed at her and turned to walk into the sitting room.

"Gee, that sure makes me feel so much better now!" he chided sarcastically. "Maybe I'll make a joke too, next time one of your patients dies."

Hermione ignored his last remark, stopping herself from commenting. He would not get the worst of her, not right now. Instead of throwing him a dirty look, she smiled kindly. She took a seat at one of the armchairs in the sitting room, watching him pace back and forth.

"I'm sorry, darling, would you sit down?"

"No!" he snapped.

She took a deep breath. "Harry, sit down, please… Harry… Oh, for Merlin's sake, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!"

Harry came to a halt and stared at her; clearly, she had something to say. He sat down at the coffee table, facing her with a disapproving look on his face. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

The dizzy feeling remained, and Hermione was starting to become seriously light-headed. She had always been the strong one, even in the worst of times. However, what she had to tell him could be the best news, or it can be the most terrible news in a long time. Why hadn't she just owled him those bloody results?

"I love you," she said first.

He stared at her in confusion. She fidgeted uncomfortably, looking straight at him.

"That's important, right?" she said. "Yes, it sure is. If we did not love each other, we would not have been sleeping together. In addition, none of this would have happened; the Weasleys would not have gone bonkers and you would not have proposed to me! Isn't that funny?" she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice by joking and rambling.

Harry continued to look at her questioningly.

"Alright, hmm, not that funny, I guess. Well, you see, what I meant was that maybe it would be better if nothing had happened. This whole past month has been awful, darling, for both of us. They all cornered you that night, even thought it wasn't your fault." She placed her hand over his and sighed. "Harry, you didn't need to propose to me, or read any of those silly books, just to please them. I don't want you to feel cornered, forced into something, again. You need to do what feels natural for you …"

The words came out of her mouth, but the look on her face did not match them. He noticed the anxiety rising in her eyes, the tight smile she was trying to maintain. What was she playing at? Rambling about how this was not his fault, how he shouldn't have proposed to her ... She was sending him mixed signals. With her eyes, she confirmed her love, but with her mouth, she was asking him to leave. He felt his anger boiling.

"I proposed to you because I love you, Hermione, and not for any other reason," he retorted heatedly, standing up again. "Why won't you just accept that? It's not because of our little maybe baby, or because I was pressured into this. But if you have other plans, then –"

"Harry …"

"- you should just spit it out. Maybe it's you who's scared of commitment - it certainly isn't me. You never take me seriously, not since the final battle. Everything always seems like a joke," he raged on.

"But we accept," she tried to answer.

"No, Hermione, I don't accept it. How could you possibly think I would? Your whole perception of me is wrong on so many levels, why would you –"

"Be quiet, you git!" she snapped, a wide smile playing on her lips. He went quiet and stared at her once again with an expression of bewilderment.

"We accept, Harry," she repeated quietly.

"_You_ ...?" he wondered.

"Yes, _we_ ..."

Harry continued to look at her dumbly. His mind was racing, feverishly trying to put two and two together.

"You mean 'we' as in 'us' ... two people?"

Hermione leaned back in her armchair and laughed. Then she patted her stomach lightly and leaned down (as much as she could) and whispered, "Clever bloke, your father, isn't he?"

She saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise, his mouth forming a gaping "O". It took him a few seconds to realise what she had just said and to accept the idea of really having a baby. He and Hermione were going to be parents. There was going to be a little creature who would look up to him and share Hermione's inelegance. How amazing could that be?

"We have a little Rudolf?" he blabbed.

"What?" Hermione giggled.

Harry snapped out of his shock and laughed. "If it's a boy, we should name him after Rudolf Brand."

"Harry, I'm not naming my child _Rudolf_!"

"Gwendolyn Morgan, if it's a girl?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "You're impossible! No, Harry, we're not naming our children after some silly Quidditch players."

"_Children_, eh?" Harry gave her a sly grin.

"Shut up," she giggled in reply. "You prat …"

He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead; she sighed in reply. As his lips found their way onto hers, his hand went up to tangle in her hair. She returned her affection by circling her hands around his neck, smiling against his lips. What started as an innocent kiss soon grew to a heated exchange of affection, causing various groans and moans to escape them, each of them nearly forcing themselves on the other with urgency, as though they had forgotten about the life-changing event that had occurred in the past few minutes.

A few seconds passed as Hermione started to giggle and squeal. "Harry! No… sweetheart, no. Harry, the baby!"

"What?" He pulled away, an alarmed look on his face.

"Nothing …"

They stared at each other.

She was the first to burst into giggles - his expression was priceless. It seemed as if they had both gone crazy. They sat laughing on the floor of the sitting room, looking confusedly at each other. Marriage, a child on the way ... what was Merlin playing at? How could anyone even begin to imagine being the parent of one of these silly creatures? A responsible parent as well ... was that even possible?

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled back at Harry. "Do you think we're ready?"

"Yeah," he replied without hesitation.

"But aren't we a bit young, Harry?" She looked at him worriedly, but he only smiled reassuringly at her.

"We've grown enough, now that we've been out of Hogwarts for ten years."


End file.
